1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information apparatus support structure and, more particularly, to such an information apparatus support structure, which carries an input device and, has means to support an information apparatus in a tilted position above the front side of the input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of information industry, a variety of advanced computers and personal electronic apparatus such as PC (personal computer), NB (notebook computer), Tablet PC (tablet personal computer), PDA (personal digital assistant), etc., have been developed, and have appeared on the market. When using a tablet PC 9, the user may have to hold the table PC 9 with one hand 8, and to click the pointer on the display screen of the tablet PC 9 with the other hand. If the user puts the table PC 9 on a flat surface, the sharp view angle tires the user""s eyes quickly.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide an information apparatus support structure, which is practical for supporting an information apparatus in a tiled angle for operation. It is another object of the present invention to provide an information apparatus support structure, which is conveniently adjustable to support an information apparatus subject to the desired view angle. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an information apparatus support structure, which has input means for data input into the information apparatus supported thereon. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the information apparatus support structure comprises a base, the base comprising an input device, and two clamping plates respectively pivoted to two opposite lateral sides thereof; a first support frame pivoted to the base and turnable relative to the base between a received position closely attached to the base and a tilted position above the base, the first support frame comprising a recessed receiving space in an inner side thereof facing the base and a foldaway stand pivoted to the inner side and turned in and out of the recessed receiving space and adapted to supporting an information apparatus on the first support frame and the first support frame turned outward from the base to the tilted position; and a second support frame pivoted to one side of the first support frame remote from the base and turnable relative to the first support member between an operative position where the second support frame support the first support frame in the tilted position and a non-operative position where the second support frame is closely attached to an outer side of the first support frame for enabling the first support frame and the second support frame to be held down on the base by the clamping plates when the first support frame turned to the received position.